eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy
|year=2018 |semiplace=1st |semipoints=235 |position=1st |points=529 |previous=I Feel Alive |next=Home }} Toy was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon performed by Netta Barzilai. It is a song about female empowerment. Although sung in English, the song contains some words and phrases in Hebrew, namely "Ani lo buba" which means "I'm not a doll" and "stefa" which is a slang for wads of cash. It qualified from the first semifinal in first place. In the final, it was performed 22nd following Hungary and preceding the Netherlands. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 529 points, giving Israel its 4th win overall and first in 20 years. It was subsequently covered by Verka Serduchka in the 'Switch Song' interval act in the grand final of the 2019 contest. Lyrics Look at me, I’m a beautiful creature I don’t care about your modern time preacher Welcome boys, too much noise, I will teach ya Pam pam pa hoo, Turram pam pa hoo Hey, I think you forgot how to play My teddy bear’s running away The Barbie got something to say: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! My "Simon says" says leave me alone I’m taking my Pikachu home You’re stupid just like your smart phone Wonder Woman don’t you ever forget You’re divine and he’s about to regret He’s a bucka-mhm-buck-buck-buck-mhm boy Bucka-mhm-buck-buck-buck I’m not your bucka-mhm-buck-mhm-buck-mhm I’m not your toy (Not your toy) You stupid boy (Stupid boy) I’ll take you down now, make you watch me Dancing with my dolls On the MadaBaka beat Not your toy! (Cululoo, cululoo, cululoo cululoo) A-A-A-Ani lo buba! Don't you go and play with me boy! A-A-A-Ani lo buba! Don't you go and play… Shake! (Cululoo, cululoo) Ah, wedding bells ringing (Cululoo, cululoo) Ah, money men bling-bling I don’t care about your 'stefa', baby Pam pam pa hoo, Turram pam pa hoo Wonder Woman don’t you ever forget You’re divine and he’s about to regret He’s a bucka-mhm-buck-buck-buck-mhm boy Bucka-mhm-buck-buck-buck I’m not your bucka-mhm-buck-mhm-buck-mhm I’m not your toy (Not your toy) You stupid boy (Stupid boy) I’ll take you down now, make you watch me Dancing with my dolls On the MadaBaka beat Not your toy (Not your toy) You stupid boy (Stupid boy) I’ll t-t-t-take you now W-w-w-with me now, boy (I’m not your toy) You stupid boy I’ll take you down now, make you watch me Dancing with my dolls on the MadaBaka beat (I’m not your toy) Look at me, I’m a beautiful creature (You stupid boy) I don’t care about your modern time preacher (I’m not your toy) Not your toy, not your toy, not your toy, toy I’m not your toy, not your toy, not your toy, toy Trivia * As of January 2019, the music video has earned over 100 million views on the Eurovision YouTube channel, making it the channel's most-watched video of all time. * The song is included in the video game Just Dance 2019. Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:Israel Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Winners Category:Winners with a score over 500 points